


Late Night Encounter

by Simplimagination



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, ladrien, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplimagination/pseuds/Simplimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their third night, their third attempt at whatever this could be called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Encounter

An anomaly, a mere fragment of his deepest, darkest desires. It's all he could call it as spotted fingertips lift to tangle in sun-kissed tresses. Adrien's center of gravity shifts, the contact of their lips temporarily broken as Ladybug lifts him to rest above the hard surface of his computer table. His legs part, without being told as he demands her warmth against his. She eagerly obliges without a second thought, a hand sliding down the blond heir's back in order to position him better against her. The fabric of his t-shirt gives into her touch and he remains still. He's a vision of beauty, a forest of green lidded with desire, the midnight black of his shirt wrinkled in their passionate embrace. It exposes just enough of skin to note the hard work he's put into the flat of his stomach as it rises and falls with each heated breath. The silken fabric of his pajamas hang dangerously low on his waist, a tease she's all to excited to consume.

Both hands lift to fall against the creamy complexion of his cheek, the plush of her fingers gingerly tracing the plush of his lips before they're replaced by her lips. It's soft, tender, an expression of love and desire before she goes in for another. She's demanding of him as he feverishly returns the affection. It's their third night, their third attempt at whatever this could be called. She knows now, to leave her hair undone, as the twin bobs wouldn't last through Adrien's needy display. The unspoken rules are shared mutually, despite their age of eighteen. For their saftey, nothing could be done, her identity would never be revealed and if he threatened it in any way, shape or form, it would ruin their relationship, if such could be called that. Adrien's bruised lips part in a needy whisper of her name and she's all too happy to comply as she melts against the velvet soft, memorizing each and every dip and curve. Its the sharing of two souls, coming together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one and dive deeper into Adrien's feelings as Chat, especially knowing he loves her and wants more than just their late night visits.


End file.
